Ninjago: Wizards of Spinjitzu
by 13ijw13
Summary: Four teachers. Four Golden Weapons. Four Elements. Four Masters of Spinjitzu. And yet there are six students. Where will each student be placed? What is their role? Is destiny wrong? Or will an incomplete vision leave out details so important, every enemy that has ever existed may rise again, deadlier than ever? And who is the Green Ninja?
1. Year One

**Did you ever think you'd see a HP/Ninjago fanfic?**

**Well you are**

**12% credit goes to justalostfangirl**

**Enjoy!**

Hogwarts. Probably the first Wizarding School to accept a Squib. I'm that Squib. Neville Longbottom, son of the famous (or infamous, depending on whose side you're on) Aurors turned out to have no powers. That's what most people thought until I was eight. My great-aunt held me by my feet and dropped me a good four stories. Miraculously, I bounced back up. That made everyone sure I was a full Wizard. Except me, that is. I think someone must've levitated me back up, 'cause I haven't done any magic since.

God knows why Dumbledore admitted me into what is possibly the greatest Wizarding School of all time. On my eleventh birthday, my only present was my father's old wand. I thought that having a wand might be the key to unlocking my powers. But, of course, it wasn't.

The Hogwarts Express was probably the worst reward I've ever received. I spent _hours _trying to enter Platform 9¾, and once I did, I expected big ol' reward, but instead I got a six hour train ride. We're magic, wouldn't it be smarter to teleport us to Hogwarts?

I sat all alone in my little Booth of Solitude for a good hour, until a girl with unruly brown hair invited herself in.

"Hello, there. Is it alright with you of I sit here? All the other booths are much too noisy for reading?" she said.

"Um…" I said.

"Thanks." she sat right down across from me and started reading.

"Um, I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom." I said.

"Hermione Jean Granger. Pleased to meet you." Hermione never looked up from her book.

"What're you reading?"

"_Hogwarts: A History_. It's quite interesting, really."

"I haven't read it yet."

"You should give it a read. Any and everything Hogwarts was involved in is in this book." we sat in silence for a few minutes, until the train abruptly stopped.

"How odd. This train is fueled entirely by magic, it's supposed to run for an eternity." Hermione said.

"Maybe someone or something is blocking our path." I said.

Hermione closed her book. "Well, I'm going to see what's going on." she returned half an hour later.

"Did you find out what happened?" I asked.

"No. But, did you know that Harry Potter is attending Hogwarts this year? He's on the train now."

"As in _the_ Harry Potter? The very same Harry Potter who ended the Dark Days, Harry Potter?"

"That's the one. He's actually not what you expect. Skinny and frail."

"But still…he's the Boy Who Lived. He's a Wizarding legend."

"So I've heard." the Express started moving again. "Looks like they fixed the train." Hermione went back to her book.

When the train reached Hogwarts, Hermione and I said our goodbyes and see-you-laters, then we gathered our things and followed the other First Years to Hogwarts. Then came the Sorting. I was, again for reasons unknown, placed into what was possibly the greatest Hose of all time. Gryffindor. Perfect. More standards to live up to.

Harry Potter was also placed in Gryffindor, which meant we might have some classes together, which would be pretty stellar. Hermione was also sorted into Gryffindor.

My first year at Hogwarts was pretty dull. Entirely dull, really. Hermione became good friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and I just spent my time sucking in everything, save Herbology. I especially sucked in Potions. The Potions Master, Professor Snape, had a special hatred towards me. Before he even said a word to any of the First Years, he walked into the classroom, looked at me, and scowled.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, The Golden Trio as some people called them, had quite the antithesis of a year in comparison to mine. Only they and a few of the Professors know exactly what happened, but every rumor goes against the other, so no one has a clue what happened.

Now, my Second Year at Hogwarts was quite the improvement.


	2. The Night Before

Ok, enough of the lame backstory

TIME FOR SOME BADASS NINJAGO!

As always, 12% credit goes to justalostfangirl and enjoy

Second year started out the same as first year. An eternal attempt at entering Platform 9 ¾ , a six hour train ride, and watching the First Years get sorted, the feast. The next few weeks, was identical to my first year. Not much at all was happening for me. There was a new DA professor, the famous Gilderoy Lockhart who no one would shut up about.

One day, at dinner, Professor Dumbledore, made an announcement. "If the following students would be so kind as to come to my office after dinner." He called Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood. After dinner, they followed Professor Dumbledore to his office.

I was sleeping in my bed, everyone else asleep, when I heard a clattering noise. That noise was followed by grunting. I, being the coward I accepted I was, hid under my blankets. Two voices spoke not too far from my bed.

"Where are they?" one deep voice said.

"Um…who's 'they'?" a higher voice said.

Another clatter. "The Four, you bonehead!"

"Ow! My name's Nuckal, not bonehead!" Nuckal said.

A third clatter. "I know that, bonehead! Now help me find The Four."

"Sheesh, no need to be so violent! Seriously, Kruncha, you need to get some help with that anger of yours." Nuckal said.

"Be quiet! If what Samukai said is true, we'll become bonemeal if we wake 'em up." Kruncha said.

"Or bone-cicles! Or skeleton soup! Or…hey, what happens when you electrocute bones?"

Another clatter. "Shut up! You'll wake the little asses!"

Nuckal laughed. "Wait, what's an ass?"

Kruncha sighed. "Just help me find them."

"Ok, what do they look like?" Nuckal said.

"We don't know, but you'll know it's them." Kruncha said. "And don't wake them up! We're here to gather info, not kill them. Er…get killed…again…"

"So…I just walk up to them?" Nuckal asked.

Kruncha chuckled. "Yeah, you'll know when it's them."

"Ok…nope…nuh-uh…nada…no…hey, no one's in this bed." Nuckal said.

"Hey, there's no one in the one next to it either." Kruncha said.

"Hmm…agh!" Nuckal yelled. I heard something clatter against the wall.

Kruncha laughed uncontrollably. "You idiot! You aren't supposed to touch their—aaaahhhhh!" I saw blue light through the blankets.

Now it was Nuckal who was laughing, only his voice was strained,. "You idiot, you aren't supposed to touch their…um, what aren't we supposed to touch?."

"We…w-weren't supposed to touch their beds. They-they have a bunch of p-p-power in them from one of The Four outputting their powers in their sleep." Kruncha's voice was also strained.

"So two of The Four sleep here?" Nuckal said.

"No, I accidentally rock blasted you and you accidentally shocked me." Kruncha said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, buddy!" Nuckal said sincerely.

"Of course they sleep here, bonehead!" Kruncha yelled.

"Shh! You'll wake up the asses!" Nuckal said.

"Did Nuckal learn a new word? How cute." A raspy feminine voice said.

"Next mission, you're taking the bonehead with you, Splintta." Kruncha said.

Splintta scoffed. "Sure I am. Anyways, I found the beds of three of The Four."

"Wait, why didn't you get burned?" Nuckal asked.

"Shut up!" Kruncha said.

"Wait, you idiots actually touched their beds?" Splintta laughed. "Why didn't you just focus on the highest concentration of power like Samukai told you to do?"

"Nuckal did it first and then I started…wait, you found three of The Four?" Kruncha said.

"Yeah."

"Um, we found two…that makes four!" Nuckal said.

"No that makes five. Which is more than four." Splintta said.

"Hmm…Samukai is either gonna be happy or freaking pissed." Kruncha said.

"Agreed. We should get back to him immediately." Splintta said. I heard lots of clattering moving away from my bed. I peaked my head out in time to see six skeletal legs running out of the dorm.

I knocked on the door to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Professor! Professor there are…" the door slowly opened. Someone didn't shut it. I cautiously entered. "P-professor?"

The room was nearly pitch black. I heard a faint voice in the distance. I hadn't made five steps when I bumped into a wall and fell on my back. I started to get up. Some one pulled me up by the back of my neck and put something sharp to my throat. I began hyperventilating from fear. The lights suddenly went on. I saw five faces in front of me. Three of them were scared, the faces of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. I saw a blank face, one I just earlier today learned belonged to Luna Lovegood. A fifth face was smiling. Draco Malfoy's.

"You gonna kill him? You should, he's worthless!" Draco said.

"Professor, it's only Neville!" Hermione said. I was set on the ground and turned to face the man who grabbed me.

Professor Dumbledore slipped a knife into his sleeve. "Mr. Longbottom…I could have killed you." Dumbledore said blankly.

"I'm sorry, Professor. But I'm afraid there may be an emergency."

"Well if you aren't sure, it can wait until the morning. Now if you'll excuse me, I must continue with my meeting." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, please just listen to me." I said.

Dumbledore sighed. "Go on."

"I was in my bed when I heard two voices, and later a third. They were looking for 'The Four'." I said.

Dumbledore's eyes widened and he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Who were these three voices? Did you catch their names?" he said worriedly.

"Kruncha, Nuckal, and I believe Splintta." I said.

"What kind of names are those?" Draco said.

Dumbledore ignored him. "Were they Skulkin?"

"What're Skulkin?" I asked.

"Living skeletons."

"I hid under my covers most of the time—"

"Shocker!" Draco said.

"…but I did get to see skeletal legs running away." I said.

Dumbledore rubbed his head. "Damn! But how…?"

"Sir," Harry said. "What's going on?"

"Neville sit. I'll get you caught up with the others." six chairs magically pulled up to us. I sat down.

"So far, I have spoken about the history of magic, it's discovery, it's origins." Dumbledore said. "Magic is prehistoric. But there is something even more ancient. More powerful."

Hermione raised her hand. "Sir, what could possibly be older than prehistory?"

"And what's more powerful than the all-powerful?" Draco asked.

Dumbledore smiled to himself. "A little something called Spinjitzu."

"Spin-what-who?" Ron said.

"Spinjitzu." Luna said.

"You've…heard of Spinjitzu, Ms. Lovegood?" Dumbledore said with both admiration and surprise.

"Yes." Luna said.

"From who?"

"You, sir." Luna said.

Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

Hermione raised her hand again. "Will there ever be a test on…Spinjitzu?"

Dumbledore laughed again. "No, I doubt you'll ever hear any witch or wizard speak of Spinjitzu."

"Why haven't I heard of Spinjitzu?" Draco asked.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I believe your questions can be answered by a story." Dumbledore said. "Get comfy, it's a decently long one, too."

"Will we need to take notes?" Hermione asked.

Ron put his finger to his temple. "This isn't class, Hermione."

"Go on, Professor." Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Long before time had a name, there was The First Spinjitzu Master. The First Spinjitzu Master was an infinitely powerful being. He concentrated almost all of his power in creating the Four Elements. Earth, Fire, Ice, and Lightning. When he created the Elements, he created an ultimate source of power four each of these Elements. He created the Golden Weapons. These weapons were the Scythe of Quakes, the Sword of Fire, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Nunchucks of Lightning. These weapons were so powerful, no mortal could wield more than one weapon at once. The First Spinjitzu Master took all four at once and created our world. He later devoted his life to Spinjitzu. Spinjitzu itself is harnessing the power of the Four Elements themselves and becoming more powerful by doing so.

"As the First Spinjitzu Master practiced Spinjitzu, he turned it into a martial art, a fighting style. He used his Golden Weapons and mastery of Spinjitzu to defeat endless threats to his creation, our world. One day for unknown reasons, The First Spinjitzu Master had two sons. One, the oldest son, was pure and followed in the footsteps of his father. The second had been tainted by dark forces at a young age. He only desired his father's incredible power by wielding all Four Golden Weapons at once. However, despite being son of the First Spinjitzu Master, the son's power was no where near his father's. Therefore, the evil son could not wield all four weapons.

"The First Spinjitzu Master happily trained the good son in Spinjitzu and even brought him along on some of his battles. He also trained the evil son, despite knowing how evil he was. After becoming a Master of Spinjitzu, the evil son turned into pure darkness and challenged his father under the alias of The Overlord. While The Overlord was nowhere near as powerful as his father, The First Spinjitzu Master could not destroy The Overlord. After the first battle, The First Spinjitzu Master weakened the Overlord to the point where he had to convert into the body The First Spinjitzu Master recognized to be his son. After that, The First Spinjitzu Master made very little effort in his battles with The Overlord. The Overlord sent in his armies while he recovered. Once he became darkness again, he was weakened by his father, and sent his armies to attack. This cycle went on for countless years until the First Spinjitzu Master died of sadness. The Overlord battled his brother, who was guarding the Golden Weapons.

"The good son could not defeat his brother, but was able to banish him to the Underworld and separated his army from the people of the world. Knowing his brother would one day return, the good son hid each weapon in a separate and nearly unreachable place. He placed a guardian to each weapon for good measure.

"One day, the good son had a vision. Four of his students, Masters of Spinjitzu, would need the power of his father's Golden Weapons to defeat his brother once and for all. He made a map and kept it with him at all times. He eventually gave this map to his most trusted companion. Today, The Overlord has yet to recover and the good son's students have yet to defeat him."

There was silence. "Wow." Ron said.

"Just wow." Harry said.

Hermione raised her hand. "Excuse me, but what does this have to do with us?"

"Well, you see, I became a wizard many centuries ago. I slipped into their society and learned quickly. Wizards simply have more Elemental Power than others, though nowhere near even a Spinjitzu Acolyte."

"Sir, what're you saying?" Luna said.

"I knew my students would be labeled wizards, but truly were Spinjitzu Masters. Therefore I became a wizard and searched for my students. What I'm saying is, I am the eldest son of the First Spinjitzu Master."

"Professor—" Hermione said.

"Call me Sensei. Sensei Wu. That is my real name." Dumbledore said.

"Well…Sensei…I'm honored and all, but there must be a mistake! I'm just a witch! A rather good one if I say so myself, but still just a twelve year old witch! We all are just witches and wizards! We aren't all-powerful warriors destined to defeat the ultimate evil!"

"Speak for yourself!" Draco said. "I knew I was better than everyone else! I had to be destined for more than this?"

"Wow, totally not an egomaniac, Malfoy." Ron said.

"Hermione has a point Pro…Sensei. You must've made a mistake. We're just kids." Harry said.

"And besides, you called on five of us. You're vision said you had four students." Hermione said.

"Which is why I'm so interested in you five. Either my vision was incorrect…or incomplete. But one thing is sure, you five are destined to defeat my brother. Never in my centuries of search have I met anyone with as much raw Elemental Power as you five. You all are destined for greatness." Sensei Wu said. I began to feel awkward with my unimportance. "Neville, here, thankfully saw the Skulkin who came here tonight. You see, when I banished my brother to the Underworld, away from his army, he turned the skeletal Underworldly people into his second army. These are the Skulkin. The Skulkin do have some Elemental Power, but not Spinjitzu. They have four Generals for the four Elements. Kruncha the Earth General, Nuckal the Lightning General, Splintta the Ice General, and the former king of the Underworld, Samukai the Four-Armed Fire General. Samukai is second in command to my brother, and somehow my brother sensed your power as I sensed yours. In response, he had Samukai send his Generals to gather information on you. He too will be very interested in why there are five of you."

"I'm, sorry Sensei, but I find all of this hard to believe." Ron said. " Skeleton warriors, Underworld, Golden Weapons, and the fact that you're the son of the creator of the planet…it just seems like a bunch of nonsense."

"You think he'd lie to us?" Luna said.

"Maybe he's going mad." Ron whispered.

"Mr. Weasley, I have no reason to prove anything to you. I know you are a Spinjitzu Master, but if you do not believe it, destiny will change your mind, not me. For those of you who believe what I'm saying is true, I will formulate a training schedule for you. I ask only that you keep your knowledge of Spinjitzu a secret. I will make arrangements that the Generals do not come back to harm you. I suggest you watch your backs and fronts. Anyone could be a Skulkin warrior in disguise trying to keep you from defeating their dictator. Even me."

The six of us walked back to our dorms in near silence. Harry and Hermione were puzzled, Draco was giddy, and Luna and Ron were expressionless.

"So I know I can't be the only one excited for this training, right? I mean, the man hardly knows us and is offering nearly limitless power!" Draco said.

"It's just a story, Malfoy. The man has lost it." Ron said.

"I…I believed him." I said.

"What? Neville, you have no reason to believe a word of what he just said." Ron said.

"I know I don't. But it just seemed…true." I said.

"I don't think Dumbledore or Wu or whatever his name is would lie to us. I mean what's the purpose? What I do believe is that there was a mistake." Hermione said.

"Agreed." Harry said."We're kids, not warriors."

"Maybe you, Potter, but I'm no kid. I'm a Malfoy. I'm no wizard. Draco Malfoy, Spinjitzu Master…I like the sound of that." Draco said.

"Get over yourself." Ron said.

"I for one agree with Neville and Draco. He has no reason to lie, and I doubt his vision would be wrong." Luna said.

"It already is. It said there'd be four students. He sensed that there were five of us." Harry said, "I don't think he lied, but something is off."

"Harry, think about this, if he really is an all-powerful demigod, why didn't he destroy You-Know-Who? Why didn't he use all of that 'Spinjitzu' nonsense instead of magic and obliterate the terrorist?"

"I dunno. For some reason he wants to keep Spinjitzu a secret. That's for sure." Harry said.

"Because he's a famous wizard and doesn't want the world to know he's gone mad." Ron said.

"Guys," I said. "There's something else. The Skulkin said that you guys output your powers in your sleep, into your beds. The Skulkin touched them and one was thrown into the wall and was 'rock blasted' and the other said he was shocked. I also saw blue light."

"Lightning is blue." Luna said.

"Exactly. One of your beds, Harry or Ron's, shot lightning. A bed. I'm pretty sure there isn't a spell that can do that." I said.

"There isn't." Hermione said.

Ron shrugged. "I'm sorry, I'm just not convinced."

"Well Luna and I're going to take up those Spinjitzu lessons. You'll just have to miss out on the glory." Draco said.


	3. Paranoid Forces

The next morning, Harry and Hermione sat next to me at breakfast (Ron reluctantly followed).

"Hullo, Neville." Hermione said.

"Morning." Harry said.

"These two've lost it." Ron said.

They ignored him. "We want to know more about what you saw last night." Harry said.

"Is there anything else you forgot to mention?" Hermione asked.

I thought for a moment. "Yeah. The Skulkin knew not to wake you. Er, the smart one did, at least. They must've thought you were trained, 'cuz they thought that you'd destroy them if they woke you up."

Harry stared down at his plate. "…'Mione..."

"Yes?" Hermione said.

"I'm starting to believe I'm a Spinjitzu Master." Harry said.

"For the love of Merlin!" Hermione said.

"Think about it, me being a Spinjitzu Master would explain how I defeated Volde…You-Know-Who! That was probably my raw, untrained Elemental Power being unleashed."

"Harry, you're just a wizard and you're just a kid, not an almighty warrior!" Hermione said.

Harry ignored her. "I wonder what weapon I'll get…" Hermione smacked him on the head.

"You'll probably get the Golden Stick of You're-A-Bloke." Ron said.

"You know, I'm starting to hope that you aren't really a Spinjitzu Master and Wu's vision was right all along. And that's saying a lot with Malfoy in the running." Harry said.

"What do you make of this Neville?" Hermione asked. "You don't really think you're a Spinjitzu Master, do you."

"Dumbledore, er, Wu never even picked me. Whether he's mistaken or not, I'm not one of you guys." I said.

"Well, he did tell you the story didn't he? If he wanted to keep Spinjitzu a secret, he would've just said he'd send a Professor to investigate what you saw and shooed you out while he told us about Spinjitzu. Instead he included you. That. Must mean something."

"Hey," Draco walked up to us. Luna followed. "Wu devised straining schedule."

"Everyday at noon." Luna said.

"But…that's when we have Potions." Hermione pointed out.

"Miss Potions?!" Ron and Harry said together.

"Don't sound so happy! You'll still fail the class if you don't show up." Hermione said.

"Wu promised we would be excused from classes." Draco said.

"Well, you still won't know how to brew Second Level potions!" Hermione said.

"Hmm…potions I'll probably never use…or unimaginable power and glory…decisions, decisions." Hermione smacked Harry again.

"Ok, guys, I'm only going so that I miss Potions." Ron said.

"C'mon, Hermione." Harry pleaded. "Just take one lesson."

Hermione looked at Harry. "One lesson?"

"One lesson." Harry said.

"…Fine." Hermione whispered.

Harry smiled. "Great. Neville, are you coming?"

"Um, I'm not…a part of this." I said nervously.

"Neville, there must be a reason Dumbledore let you in on this." Hermione said.

"Don't encourage him." Draco said.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Harry said. "Hermione has a fair point. I think you should come."

"I don't have whatever power it is you guys have, we all know that. And as much as I'd like to miss Potions…I'm just not you." I said. Thunder boomed outside the castle walls. Lightning flashed and the magic candles above our heads went out. Pitch black storm clouds covered the sun. The air suddenly became so cool it kind of burned. The castle walls began to shake.

"The hell's going on?" Ron yelled.

"Shaking, that means Earth. The candles going out means Fire, the cold front represents Ice, and the storm is Lightning." Luna said. "This can't be good for us."

"Children!" Professor Snape ran up to us. "Follow me to Sensei Wu's office."

Harry's eyes bulged. "You…you know?"

"More than you, Potter. Now follow me closely." Snape took a jagged sword from his robes. "This may get violent."

"You're a Spinjitzu Master?" Draco asked.

"I'm only a Spinjitzu Knight, just above a Warrior and below a Master. Now, we must find my classmates!" Snape said.

"Classmates?" Hermione said.

Snape smiled. "Why the other Knights, of course."

The shaking of the walls intensified. "I don't think the walls will hold much longer." Luna said.

"Unfortunately you may be very right. We must find my classmates and get to the Monastery. We will be safe there. Come."

"Wait for me Severus!" Professor McGonagall ran up to us with two short poles in her hand. They were connected by a spiked chain. "I believe Buggy is with Rubeus at the front."

"And they're trying to stop them? It might be their protecting that's causing some of the damage." Snape said.

"Hagrid is a Knight, too?" Harry said astounded.

"Yes. I don't believe he knows that you are one of The Four, Potter. He'll be giddy once he finds out." Snape said. "Minerva, use your power and tell the others to meet us at the Monastery."

"I'll see you there." Professor McGonagall said. Lightning flashed across the sky and she was gone.

"Follow me to Sensei's office. There we can get to the Monastery and escape the impending attack." Snape yelled as the winds picked up.

"Attack, what attack?" I asked.

"From the chaos we have every right to assume the The Overlord has sent the Skulkin army to destroy you all. We cannot allow that to happen."

"But what'll happen to everyone else during the Attack if we aren't here?" Hermione asked.

"Some will be harmed. Some beyond healing." Snape said.

"We can't let people die!" Harry said. "You know Spinjitzu, do something!"

"I'm afraid I am not as powerful as you would believe. Even if my classmates and I fought together, the lives of these innocent students and professors would be spared at the price of salvation. You all have absolutely no training. You would perish during the battle. Even if Sensei assisted us…at least one of you would die."

"Well, his vision did say that there were only four." Draco said.

"Draco!" Hermione said.

"I'm afraid that there are other visions. More prophecies…more possibilities than you know. Sensei will explain. But now, we flee." Snape said.

He ran out of the dining hall and I can honestly say that I was the first to run with him. The others soon followed, although they took a few seconds to decide whether or not following Snape was a good idea. I, on the other hand, was more willing to follow Snape than stay behind for an impending invasion. Snape lead us to a dead end.

"Please tell us you know what you're doing." I said.

He rubbed his hand all over the wall in front of us. "Come on, where is it!"

"Where's what?" Ron said.

"The bloody entrance!" Snape yelled. He suddenly stopped searching. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hermione asked.

"The clattering of many, many bones." Luna said.

"Precisely. They're coming from behind. I will hold off the Skulkin and you will search for the entrance." Snape said, twirling his misshapen blade.

"What does it even—" Harry started. Something breached the castle not to far away. About four dozen skeletal warriors emerged from the hole in the wall. They were all somewhat identical, heavily armored. Their armor was rusted and chipped and cracked. So were the bones that was their body. The weapons at their hips were forged from both metal and bone.

"There!" one yelled, pointing at us. "I recognize him! The one with the sword is a Spinjitzu Knight."

"Should've killed that one earlier." a battle ready Snape said.

"How do you kill what's undead?" Draco asked.

"We have our ways." Snape said. "Find the entrance!"

No one listened. Ron was petrified and everyone else wanted to see what Snape would do. The Skulkin drew their weapons and charged. Snape threw his sword into the crowd. Only one Skulkin was hit and the rest continued charging. Snape ran into the crowd and struck one of the skeletons. The bones cracked. Snape grabbed the bony sword in his enemy's hand and used it to cut through the armor the of a nearby Skulkin. He continued this pattern until one of the Skulkin grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a statue. Kneeling, Snape raised his hand and his jagged sword returned to him. The sword began to glow. Small flames erupted around the blade. Snape ran through the crowd of undead warriors and back to us.

"And, of course, you've been watching me fight this whole time." Snape said.

"Sir…I think you've won." Draco said. The last standing Skulkin fell to pieces.

Snape turned to the pile of bones. "Not just yet."

The pile began to vibrate. The pieces of bone levitated. They swirled fiercely until they formed a line of now very sharp bone and metal. The floating pieces rocketed at Snape. Snape ran towards it. When the pieces were only a foot away from killing Snape, he did something amazing.

Snape spun a full 360 degrees, and in the blink of an eye, something replaced him. A violent tornado only an inch or two taller than Snape came from nowhere. Instead of being made of wind, the vortex seemed to consist of gray energy. Occasionally, smoke or small fiery eruptions came from the tornado. The Skulkin pieces tried to retreat, but was then suddenly sucked into the vortex. Once one piece of bone made contact, the whole snake was rapidly sucked into it. The tornado moved closer to us, and we (except Ron, he was still frozen) backed away from it. The energy that made the vortex suddenly dispersed in a wave of heat. In it's place was Snape.

"Was…was that—" Ron started.

"Sorry, my Spinjitzu is a little rusty. And it never was my specialty. But that doesn't matter now. What we need to do is find the entrance before more come." Snape said.

I turned to the wall. I saw a flash of light in the left corner. "Was that it?"

"What're you talking about?" Hermione said.

"Yes, explain yourself, Longbottom." Snape said.

"That light. It came from the upper left corner." I said.

Snape hit himself on the head with the butt of his sword. "That's where the entrance is! Damn memory. Alright, stay back."

We backed away from Snape and the wall. He took in a long, deep breath. He slowly expelled that breath in the form of flames. He aimed the fire at the so-called entrance. The bricks began to glow and the flames died down.

"Did you just breathe fire?" Ron asked.

"You sound surprised." Snape said breathlessly. "Come on, damn thing. I'm trying to save the Ninja!"

The bricks then burned to ashes. All there was was a dark pathway.

"Finally! Come on, now. We're almost to safety.


	4. The Spinjitzu Acolytes

**Now, since you obviously read the last chapter and are dying to know more about Snape, his "classmates" and why the hell Sensei Wu is saving six kids when only four are destined to save the word, this chapter should explain…some of those things**

**As always, 12% credit goes to justalostfangirl**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We all entered the pathway. Once we took a few steps inside, a wall of fire erupted behind us and was replaced by seemingly ordinary bricks. Fire illuminated the path. The flames came from Snape's sword.<p>

"We are almost there." Snape said.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Harry asked.

"To safety." Snape said. We all followed him closely. After what we saw him do, we had no doubt that he could and would protect us.

"So…what you did back there was Spinjitzu?" Draco asked after a minute or two of walking.

"Weak Spinjitzu. Minerva was the best out of all of us at it. She was the first to figure it out, too." Snape said.

"You destroyed the Skulkin. They literally turned into nothingness. How can you call that a weak attack." I asked.

"You have no idea what hidden powers await us in this world, waiting to be found. The scary part about that is, there are very bad people who have already found those powers." Snape said.

"The Overlord?" Luna asked.

"The Overlord isn't out only threat. Probably our most powerful, yes…but not the only one."

"So it's not just The Overlord and the Skulkin we have to defeat?" Draco said.

"I'm afraid not. Stop! We're here." Snape told.

"There's nothing here." I said.

"But what about below?" Luna said.

Snape laughed to himself. "Oh, I believe I could tell you your Element right here and now, Miss Lovegood."

He breathed fire yet again, only this time he aimed for the ground. The concrete below us vanished into smoke and we all fell. Everyone except Luna and Snape yelled and squirmed in the air. I saw the bottom get closer and closer. I closed my eyes. I opened them only when I fell on something soft. I opened my eyes and saw that I fell on Hermione.

"N-Neville…." Hermione said.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I said as I got on my feet. "How'd we survive the fall?"

"We Spinjitzu Users aren't so easily harmed. You, Longbottom, were lucky enough to fall onto Miss Granger." Snape said. "Now let's see if I remember how to pilot this thing."

"What thing?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we're at the bottom of an abyss." Ron said.

"Or so it would seem until it's turned on." Luna said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco said.

"The Firebird." Snape said. He spat a small flame onto his palm. He snapped his flaming fingers and the Firebird he was talking about turned on. I couldn't see the exterior, but the inside was painted red and yellow. In the back, where I was, were several leather seats. Behind those seats were bay doors and a closing skyward hatch. In the front was the pilot's seat. On the arms of the chair was a joystick and several flashing buttons. Snape sat down in the pilots seat and started pressing buttons. The Firebird started to hum to life.

"Everyone sit down and buckle up." Snape said. Everyone took a seat. "Opening cave walls…" The rocky wall in front of us receded into the ground. "Everything's operational, taking off. Thunderbird am I clear for take off?"

"You're good to go, Severus. I'll be on your right. Ice-Speeder and Earthquaker are ahead of us, but the skies are clearer than the ground, we should get there first." Professor McGonagall's voice came from Snape's chair.

"Alright then, let's get the Ninja to safety." Snape said. The Firebird lifted up and slowly flew out of the abyss. The sky was stormy and gray. Several Skulkin airships zoomed across the sky. On the ground were hundreds of thousands of Skulkin land vehicles and even more foot soldiers.

"Holy…." Draco said. "What an army."

"The Overlord sent this huge army to deal with us? Us?" Hermione said.

"Men with power are often very paranoid." Luna said.

"And The Overlord is almost as paranoid as he is powerful. He believes that his brother has been training you for years. He believes that you all are already the powerful Masters of Spinjitzu destined to defeat him." Snape said. A large cluster of skeletal warriors charged towards the Firebird. Snape pressed a button on his chair and an explosion turned the warriors into fragments of bone.

"Won't they turn into a snake of bones and chase us?" Hermione asked.

"That little Skulkin trick isn't typically used. However, it is a possibility, so let's get to higher skies." Snape increased the Firebird's speed and flew it high above the Skulkin army. A smaller blue airship flew next to us. The ship didn't seem very stable with sparks flying off it and electricity crackling around it. I could just barely make out Professor McGonagall in the cockpit.

"Where are Rubeus and Buggy?" Snape said.

"Just ahead of us, tearing through Skulkin. We can catch up soon." Professor McGonagall said.

"Alright. Do us a favor and try to clear the skies of any enemy ships. We need to get the Ninja to the Monastery immediately." Snape said.

"Agreed. I'll speed up and cover you and The Four." Professor McGonagall said.

"Much appreciated, Thunderbird. Hold on tight, children." Snape said. Orange beams zipped through the air, heading towards the Firebird. The Thunderbird flew in front of us and seemingly started firing lightning bolts ahead of us. Some enemy fire hit the Firebird, causing intense shaking.

"How're you doing with those Skulkin airships, Minerva?" Snape asked.

"My aim is a bit off, but I'll have them soon enough." Professor McGonagall said.

"Make it sooner!" Snape said. "I'm taking damage!"

"Fine then…stay on my tail." Professor McGonagall said. The Thunderbird swooped down towards the foot soldiers and land vehicles. The Firebird and airships followed, firing at us but only hitting fellow Skulkin. The Thunderbird and Firebird pulled up sharply. The Skulkin airships couldn't do the same in time and crashed.

"Good call, Minerva. It should be clear skies from here." Snape said.

"Thanks. I'll see you at the Monastery." Professor McGonagall said.

"I'll see you there." Snape said.

"Is…is this normal for you guys?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Now, we'll be safe soon." Snape said.

"All of those Skulkin…they're gonna overrun Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Yes, yes they will." Snape said.

"Are you sure you can't do anything." Harry asked.

"No, Potter. There are just too many." Snape said. After a short silence he spoke again. "But…there is hope."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"After Sensei gives you some training, after you learn Spinjitzu…you could take back Hogwarts. I have no doubt that your former school will become the Skulkin's non-Underworld headquarters. But once you tap into your powers…that won't matter." Snape said.

"Are we really that powerful?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't've saved your life if you weren't." Snape said.

After half an hour of flying, everyone fell asleep. Snape piloted the Firebird with the Thunderbird ahead of us. I sat silently, contemplating whether or not I should ask a question that could get me off the Firebird.

"P-professor Snape?" I asked.

"You don't have to call me Professor anymore, that ruse is over with." Snape said.

"Well, uh, Snape…I don't know if you know this but…uh…." I said.

"You aren't a Spinjitzu Master?" Snape said. "Sensei told me."

"Then why'd you save me? I don't have any powers." I said.

"Oh, but you do. Sensei Wu may not have sensed the the power of a Spinjitzu Master in you, but he did sense power. He sensed a Wizard's power. However, he also sensed abilities beyond Wizardry. It was the same thing he sensed in my classmates and I. Sensei will train you as he trained me. He wants you to protect The Four on their missions. Assist them." Snape said.

"But wouldn't you guys be better suited for that." I asked.

Snape sighed and pushed a button on his chair. The chair rotated to face me. "Currently, we don't know which elemental power everyone has. It's not easy sensing the power of The Four, that's why four of them went unnoticed for a year. However, last night when you came to Sensei, he sensed your power. You have the power of Sensing."

"I thought the four Elements were Earth, Fire, Ice, and Lightning." I said.

"There are sub-Elements and others, but those are the main Elements. However, there are two other main Elements. They are Creation and Destruction. The Overlord, obviously, mastered Destruction. The First Spinjitzu Master and Sensei mastered Creation. Thus far, Sensei has only had one student who could use Creation, who died long ago. He believes that you could aid The Four by using the only power none of them can use alone.

"Remember how you saw where the entrance was? Sensing, a sub-Element of Creation, can only be used by The Four if they combined their power perfectly. And even with their incredible power, they are far from mastering that technique. So, by using the power of Sensing, Sensei Wu wants you to be a map for The Four. Now, I'll be honest, you aren't powerful enough for Spinjitzu—"

"Oh." I said flatly.

"But, you could be trained to fight." Snape said.

"We're approaching the Monastery." Minerva said.

"Thanks for the heads up." Snape's chair rotated to face forward. "Preparing to land."

Ahead of us was a pitch black storm cloud, rich with lightning. "Are you sure you want to fly through that." I said.

"Trust me, Longbottom." Snape said. The Thunderbird plunged into the storm cloud and Snape followed. The Firebird shook even more intensely than when we were under fire.

"What's going on? Another attack? Are the are the Skulkin back?" a still drowsy Ron said.

Just when I thought lightning would tear the Firebird apart, the shaking stopped. The sky was bluer than I've ever seen. Ahead of us were the Thunderbird and a beautiful floating mountain. A water fall on the mountain flowed off land and down to the ground. The Thunderbird flew into the waterfall and disappeared. The Firebird flew right behind the Thunderbird. The waterfall truly hid a shiny metal landing bay. The Firebird gently landed. Our seat belts automatically receded into our chairs when Snape pressed a button and a door opened on my left. A stairway sprung from the floor of the landing bay, stopping at the base of the Firebird.

"Finally. Safety." Snape said.

"C'mon, Severus!" Minerva said.

"Coming." Snape said. "Follow me and touch nothing."

We exited the Firebird and followed Snape and Minerva. They led us to a metal door that opened to Snape's touch. They continued walking down a long metal hallway riddled with golden and ivory statuettes.

"Do not, I repeat, do not touch any statuette in the Monastery unless instructed to do so." Snape said.

"What happens if we do?" Draco asked.

"Well, you probably won't die." Snape said.

"Probably." Minerva said.

When we reached the end of the hallway, Snape opened another door. Behind it was a beautifully peaceful garden with a fountain in the center. The garden was surrounded by marble houses. Sitting next to the fountain was an old man.

"Sensei!" Minerva said. "We succeed."

"Good, good." Wu stood up and walked to us. "Everyone but Rubeus and Buggy are here."

"Those two should be here soon." Snape said. "The Skulkin had far more land troops than air vehicles. Rubeus and Buggy were slowed down by it, but they're ok."

"Ah, I see. It would only be right that we wait for them until we figure out the next step." Wu said.

"The next step?" Hermione said.

"Finding out what our Elemental powers are." Luna said.

"She's been answering questions all day." Snape smiled.

"Oh, has she?" Wu said.

"Buggy all over again." Snape said. Wu laughed. The sound of two engines came from below the surface.

"They weren't as far behind as we thought." Minerva said.

Two people emerged from the door behind us. One was Rubeus Hagrid, the half-giant "Groundskeeper" at Hogwarts and Spinjitzu Knight. The other was a small woman with blonde hair and tan skin. He crystal-like blue eyes bulged from her eye sockets.

"Professor Derandal?" Luna said.

"Call me Buggy, Luna. Everyone else does." Buggy said. Her voice was very soft.

"You were a Professor at Hogwarts?" Ron said. "Why didn't I know you…existed."

"I taught the Illusions class. Not very popular among young Wizards. Luna was one of my only students." Buggy said.

"'Arry? Yer a Spinjitzu Master?" Hagrid said. "Ron un 'Ermione too?"

"Yup. That's us." Hermione said. He charged at the three and hugged them, lifting them off the ground.

"Aw, this'll be so much fun. Da tree of us, fightin' tugether, beatin' Da Overlord senseless! Aw, uh can't wait!" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid…your crushing the Spinjitzu Masters." Ron said.

"Oh…sawrry." Hagrid put them down.

"Now that we're all here…let's get down to business." Wu said.

"Agreed, Sensei." Buggy said.

"We are all aware of the situation." Wu said. "The Four Masters of Spinjitzu destined to ultimately defeat The Overlord, my brother, by use of my father's Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu have been found."

"But you sensed five Spinjitzu Masters, which goes against both your vision and the number of Golden Weapons." Buggy said.

"Exactly. I chose Neville to aid them on their recovery of the Golden Weapons, but still there aren't enough Golden Weapons to go around. The next step in sorting out why this and my vision aren't in coherence is figuring out everyone's Elemental power." Wu said.

"Where should we do it?" Minerva said.

"Here is fine." Wu said.

"Aw, this'll be fun." Hagrid said. The Spinjitzu Knights stood beside Wu, facing us. "Neville, ya might wanna step back a bit."

I moved and stood beside Wu. Wu cleared his throat. "We'll do this in the order of the Elements. First up, Rubeus, The Knight of Earth."

Hagrid took a large and rusty scythe from his robe. It was beyond me how he hid it. He twirled the weapon and then shoved the blade through the ground. The ground below us shook. The ground began to crack. The final crack stopped at Harry's feet, ending the shaking.

"Harry Potter, Black Ninja, Spinjitzu Master of Earth!" Wu said. The Knights clapped and Hagrid threw down his scythe and picked up Harry again.

"Yer da Errth Ninja, 'Arry! I'm yer teacher! I'm su glad!" Hagrid said.

"You're crushing your student, Hagrid!" Harry said. Hagrid apologized and set him down.

"Harry, you are destined to wield the Scythe of Quakes and command the Earth. You will learn to tap into hidden reserves of great physical strength and use it to lead your team." Wu said.

" I'm…I'm the leader?" Harry said.

"Uh was too." Hagrid said.

"While you are all evenly matched, every team needs a leader. That will be you Harry. Please, stand beside your teacher. Next, Severus, the Knight of Fire."

Snape stepped forward. He spat a fireball into his palm and tossed it into the air. The fireball flew back down and stopped an inch above Hermione's head.

"Fire?" Hermione said.

"Hermione Granger, Red Ninja, Spinjitzu Master of Fire!" The Knights clapped. "Hermione, you are destined to wield the Sword of Fire and tame all flames. One day, you and your fiery passion will push your limitations back a hundred miles. Nothing can put out your inner Fire."

"No, no, no, not again!" Hermione said. "Another mistake? I don't have a fiery passion!"

Wu shrugged. "Seems like it to me. Fire is always the hardest to tame. This entire time you denied everything I told you, just as your teacher did when I first told him."

"But…" Hermione started.

"Fire is also always telling the other Elements what to do." Wu said.

"No mistake there." Ron said. Hermione stared angrily at him.

"Hermione, stand by your teacher. Next up, Buggy, Knight of Ice." Wu said.

Buggy stepped forward. She took in a deep breath and exhaled sharply and slowly. The air that came from her mouth was so cold it was visible. A snowy cloud formed in front of her. She tapped the cloud. It flew above Ron's head then moved above Luna. While floating over Luna, the cloud released snow.

"Luna Lovegood, White Ninja, Spinjitzu Master of Ice!" Wu said. The Knights clapped.

"We all knew, anyway." Snape said.

"It was a tad obvious." Buggy said. "You're just like me when I was getting used to it."

"Luna, one day you will hold in your hands the twin Shurikens of Ice and have absolute power over all things cold. You have already shown signs of Insight, the power to see the future. You will use this to guide your teammates through what has yet to happen. Please stand by your teacher. Finally, Minerva, Knight of Lightning."

"Wait, but we all know I'm Lightning. It's the only one left." Ron said.

"Well, Sensei's vision could've been right and Draco is Lighting and you aren't a Spinjitzu Master." Luna said.

"It is a possibility." Minerva said. She took the spiked nunchucks from her sleeve and twirled them. They started cackling with electricity. She stopped twirling, and the electricity left the nunchucks and shot through the air. The electricity went straight into Ron, who screamed.

"Ron Weasley, Blue Ninja, Spinjitzu Master of Lightning." Wu said. The Knights clapped.

"Hard to believe you of all people would be Lightning." Minerva said.

"Why?" Ron asked checking for any wounds from the attack.

"Ron you will master the Nunchucks of Lightning and command the skies. You will find within you a speed that can give Lightning a run for it's money. You also have a great mechanical mind. You and your creations will turn the tides when you and your teammates are in need." Wu said.

"What does that mean, 'a great mechanical mind'?" Ron said.

"You're good with machines, Ron." Harry said.

"Like…Muggle machines? Like the ones Dad is always fumbling with? I'm supposed to build that stuff?" Ron said. "Call me Hermione, but there's gotta be a mistake."

"It's destiny, Ron." a smug Hermione said.

"Ron, please stand by your teacher." Wu said. "Now…Draco Malfoy…the fifth out of four…a curious case. Not Earth, nor Fire, nor Ice, nor Lightning. What are you?"

"Hopefu…maybe Malfoy isn't one of us." Harry said.

"Maybe, Harry, maybe. But…I have a hunch." Wu said. Wu snapped his fingers and a wave of golden light washed over Malfoy. His eyes became golden. The Knights gasped.

"So soon?" Buggy said.

"Nuh way!" Hagrid said.

"Him?" Minerva said.

"Sensei, he can't possibly be the Gr—" Snape started.

"No!" Wu exclaimed. "He is not that one. We can't be sure of that yet. For now, Draco Malfoy…you are the Fifth Ninja, Spinjitzu Master of the Golden Element…Creation." Wu said. The Knights slowly and confusedly clapped.

"Um, dis may be irrelevant, but uh, what color should we give 'em?" Hagrid asked. "We…we ain't gonna give 'em…ya know…green?"

"No, Hagrid." Wu said fiercely. "Draco, what color would you like?"

"How about purple?" his voice was deep and hard. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, that was weird. How about purple?"

"I can make a purple Gi before dinner." Buggy said. "And I'll get the other ones too."

"Could you make Neville a yellow Gi?" Wu said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Um, of course, Sensei." Buggy ran off.

"Luna, follow Buggy. Teachers, show your students their rooms. Draco, Neville, follow me. Dinner will be in twenty minutes." Wu said. Everyone went off in a different direction, student bombarding teacher with questions. Wu started walking. I followed, but Draco didn't. I went back to check on him.

"Are you ok, Draco?" I asked.

Draco's golden eyes turned black for half a second. They became gold again. "Never better. Why?"

"No reason!" I said.

"Alright…we should follow Wu." Draco said. I nodded and followed Wu. Draco's hands began smoking. He clenched them into fists and flames burst. He stopped in his tracks. The flames died and he turned to me with black eyes.

"You saw nothing." his voice was hard and deep again. I nodded. "Good."


End file.
